smifandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (Super Mario Island)
Season 1 is the debut season of Super Mario Island, and is the first DVD out of the show's entirety. Description Welcome to Super Mario Island! Meet Mario, Shinx, Rockruff and the gang as they go on adventures and have misadventures on this Pokémon-populated island. Also, check out the coolest challenges this side of the island! Episodes DVD Disc 1 # Welcome to Super Mario Island # The Big Sleep # Dodgeball Brawl # Super Talent Famous # The Sticky Outdoors # Phobia Detector # Up the Stream # Deerling Paintball # If You Can't Beat the Heat... # Who Do You Trust? # Basic Claiming # Supreme Trouble # Brunch of Deliciousness # No Pain, No Game # Search & Not Destroy # Hide & Be Cheeky # That's Off the Chain! # Hook, Line and Shrinker # Pokémon Gone Wild! # The Tri-Armed Triathlon DVD Disc 2 # Haute Camp-Ture # Island Castaways # Are We There, Yeti? # Triple Dog Dare # Attack of the 50 Ft. Yoshi # Saturday Morning Fever # Totodile Trials # Demolition Doggy # Scary Face-Off # The Boo Blues # Eevee Rangers # Rock n' Roar # The Dragonfly and The Koopa # Paintballoon Buffoons # I Love You, I Love You Knots # Tepig Love # Three Koopas and a Magby # Mud and Go Seek # Super Mario Fever # Shy Fall DVD Disc 3 # I'll Show You Crazy! # Flygon & Hammer Bro.: Quality Time # A Blast from the Past # Clean Freak # Volleyball Showdown # Treasure Scavengers # Moonlight Madness # No One Eggspects The Shroomish Opposition # Midnight Bonfire # Tickle Fest on Super Mario Island! # Fruit Hunting Season # Obstacle Course Confusion # Fourth of July Awesomeness! # Partners in Slumbers # Jirachi's Wish Well Extras and Special Features These extras and special features also appear in later seasons, but two different characters, Luma and Chao, replace Rockruff and Shinx starting with Season 5. The menu is toggle-able, meaning that the viewer can do certain actions during an extra/special feature, such as turning off the characters that bounce on top of a song's lyrics during the Super Mario Island Sing-Along feature. * Deleted Scenes - Shinx and Rockruff show the viewer deleted scenes from certain episodes. They will often react to those scenes. The reactions can be turned on or off in the Season 1 DVD settings so that the viewer can watch this extra with or without Rockruff and Shinx's reactions. * Meet the SMI Crew - An interactive extra that introduces the viewer to each of the SMI characters. * Super Mario Island Sing-Along - An interactive karaoke/sing along-themed special feature that allows the viewer to sing along to the songs in some episodes. The lyrics to the songs are shown - as subtitles - at the bottom of the screen with a character singing the song bouncing on top of the words. The character head can also be turned on or off in the Season 1 DVD settings. * Confessionals - An extra that allows the viewer to watch or listen (by using headphones or earbuds) to the characters' confessionals. The viewer can also choose to do both of the two options in 'Watch and Listen'. * Closed Captioning - An extra that allows the viewer to watch all episodes of Super Mario Island with closed captioning and subtitles. Trivia Category:DVDs Category:SMI DVDs